SS90:005
Family trip with White Paw, and Silver Fang (Japanese:ホワイト・ポウ、シルバー・ファングによる家族旅行 Howaito pō, shirubā fangu ni yoru kazoku ryokō) is the fifth episode of Yo-kai Watch Shadowside:90 Years Later. Summary White Paw and Silver Fang takes their adopted son Nate on a vacation trip to the island to get away from all of the troubles, and have fun. But a Yo-kai known as Palmer disrupts the vacation trip. Plot Nate and his adoptive parents White Paw and Silver Fang have arrived at an island to get away from all the troubles Nate has had, and spend a one week vacation there. Nate changes into his new orange swimming trunks. His adoptive Parents White Paw and Silver Fang changes into their swimming trunks as well, they start swimming, then they played volley ball. Afterwards White Paws prepares lunch for the family. Nate is starting to have a great time but a Yo-kai known as Palmer arrives out of nowhere and introduced himself to Nate, and his adoptive parents. Palmer starts to inspirit Nate to make him act cool, but he made Nate looses his swimming trunks making both White Paw and Silver Fang shocked. Palmer takes the swimming trunks and rips them into pieces. Silver Fang asks Palmer what he is doing in a rage. Nate finds Seaweed and starts wearing it on his chest, he then finds a conch shell and starts wearing it on his head. White Paw and Silver Fang becomes disgusted, and angry at Palmer for making Nate naked, and acting like a fool. They change into their shadowside forms and orders Palmer to let their son go. But then Palmer changes into his Shadowside form and battles off White Paw and Silver Fang. While White Paw and Silver Fang where battling Palmer, Nate removes the seaweed, and the conch shell and starts to urinate making White Paw and Silver Fang disgusted while Palmer is pleased with Nate. Then Nate is being monitored by a drone. White Paws and Silver Paw battles off Palmer, and they defeated him. Palmer changes back into his Lightside form and surrenders in fear. White Paw and Silver fang orders Palmer to leave and never return. Palmer flees releasing Nate from his possession. After Nate was freed from Palmer's possession, he is shocked to see him self Naked. He along with his adoptive parents sees a Coast Guard patrol boat coming by White paw transforms into her human disguise Janet, while Silver Fang transforms into his human disguise Mitchel. They cover Nate up with a purple towel, then one of the Coast Guard arrives and one of them asks what was going on. Mitchel tells the Coast Guards that Nate had an accident, and lost his swimming trunks. But the Captain of the cost guard known as Mindy Hill has a drone controller and the drone landed next to her while she shows the clip of Nate saying "An Accident huh? I don't think so." Nate becomes horrified. Later back at Springdale in the Judge's Office, The Judge is extremely angry at Nate for his actions on the island, and blames the Metrostars for the incident. Janet and Mitchel apologizes for the incident, but Mindy tells the judge that she monitored Nate urinating making the judge disgusted. The Judge warns Nate and the Metrostars that if Nate ever come nears the Island again or any other island, He would halved him locked up. Then Mindy warns Nate if she catches him nude and peeing again, she would break both of his arms. Later that night, Nate becomes sadden after what had happened and tells Claw, Whisper, and Jibanyan that A Yo-kai Named Palmer made him go naked on the Island, and got him in trouble with the Coast Guard. Felling bad for him, they give Nate a group hug, along with White Paw and Silver Fang. Characters Humans Nathan Metrostar Brandon Bernstein (Claw) Captain Mindy Hill Male Coast Guard #1 Male Coast Guard #2 Judge Yo-kai Palmer (Debut) White Paw Silver Fang Whisper Jibanyan Category:Episodes Category:Shadowside 90 Years Later Category:Alternate Universe,